Digital Hope Night
by The Ruisu
Summary: Su ser fue quemado en el fuego, desapareciendo todo lazo con el pasado que pudo haber tenido, sin embargo su pasado todavía existe y tiene un destino formulado para el. Takaishi Takeru puede estar muerto, pero Emiya Shirou sigue dando pelea y ¡su destino tiene mucha de ella!


**Hai hai! Ruisu por aquí He decidido incursionarme al mundo que es los crossovers y en especial los Fate/Stay Night y Digimon, me siento orgulloso de ser uno de los pocos que están 'colonizando' este ambito y quisiera agradecer a "Rinshi"-sempai otro buen escritor que incursiona en este fandom! He tenido este prologo rondando alrededor de una o dos semanas, sin embargo no me decidía a subirlo o no**_. Espero con ansias sus reviews! ¡Esto es todo! R&R_

_Digimon y Fate/Stay Night Pertenecen a Toei Animation y Type-Moon respectivamente_

* * *

_Ardía_…todo estaba cubierto de llamas, ese era el primer recuerdo que tenía la _[__**Espada**__]_

El [_Fuego_] consumía todo a su paso sin dejar un ápice de vida en pie, cuerpos quemados orando por la salvación de ese infierno de fuego, sabían que perecerían allí, pero todavía tenía… esperanza, esperanza de que vivirían, esperanza de que podrían ser salvados, esperanza de que no serian consumidos por el [_Fuego_], esperanza de que simplemente no serian otra de las victimas sin nombre o importancia…

Y en medio de todo ese infierno, se encontraba alguien, mejor dicho un niño.

No podría aparentar más de ocho o nueve años de edad, llevaba una camiseta de color azul cubierta por una chaqueta de color verde oscuro y junto unos pantalones de mezclilla, sin embargo esto no era lo más resaltante del niño, si no su pelo rubio y ojos azules

Cualquiera podía decir a primera vista que este era un niño común y corriente, un turista si acaso, que solo iba a ser una víctima más de este incendio provocado por una fuga de gas y no por el resultado final de la Cuarta guerra del santo grial.

Sin embargo…

El niño _no_ iba a morir, el _no_ pararía de caminar, _no_ desfallecería, _incluso_ si para seguir viviendo tuviera que _ignorar_ los gritos de ayuda y salvación que pedían a las pobres almas torturadas por las _llamas_, algunos incitaban a que se uniera a ellos a la muerte, y el sin importar que los _ignoraría_, sin importar si su cuerpo no resistía y sentía ganas de dejarse caer y descansar por la eternidad…

Ya que el tenia [_Esperanza_], esa [Esperanza] lo impulsaba a seguir caminando en este mar de llamas, pero no este no era un [_Fuego_] normal, este tenía conciencia propia y el [_Fuego_] no dejaría a nadie vivo, y el niño _no_ saldría _indemne_, eso era lo que había decidido el fuego nacido del lodo putrefacto de Angra Mainyu, el dios persa de todos los males en el mundo.

Y como el [_Fuego_] no podía consumir completamente al niño, consumió lo único que podía con sus llamas:

Sus_ recuerdos_

Su _origen_

Su _entidad_ en si

Todo lo que conformaba a Takeru Takaishi fue _quemado_

Devoro _todo_ lo que podía, hasta que finalmente llego al _núcleo_ del muchacho, la [_Esperanza]_, era lo único que le permitía continuar caminando y seguir viviendo, el objetivo de seguir viviendo se había vuelto algo tan _primordial_ para el que sin dudarlo sacrifico su esperanza al fuego dejando solo unas _motas_ de luz dorada, sin saberlo, algo se había _roto_ dentro de sí mismo, la _destrucción_ de su esperanza, solo había sido un medio para _un fin_, sin nada más que evitara consumir la existencia del niño, las llamas _atacaron_, y la _existencia_ de Takeru Takaishi fue finalmente_ borrada_ del mundo y el cuerpo caminante fue dejado como una alma en blanco, una [_Existencia_] que todavía necesitaba ser _forjada_ en algo más.

Sin ninguna idea de lo que había hecho, la [_Existencia_] siguió caminando para sobrevivir

[_Existencia_] ignoro los gritos a su alrededor y siguió avanzando por el vasto retrato de la muerte en que se había convertido ese lugar, hasta que hubo un punto donde no tenia mas para sacrificar al fuego, todo lo que había _conformado_ el antiguo ser que antes había ocupado el cuerpo de [_Existencia_] se había _ido_. No tenía ninguna otra protección que impidiera que las llamas devoraran su cuerpo aparte de su _primordial_ objetivo de _sobrevivir_.

Y sin nada que lo protegiera, [_Existencia_] sentía como caía en un mar de oscuridad, y sin más [Existencia] sucumbió ante la oscuridad que los circundaba, siendo rápidamente cubierto por el lodo conociendo su terrible destino.

Cubierto por el lodo con similitud a la _brea _y su mundo vuelto oscuridad total, la [_Existencia_] presencio todos los pecados cometidos por la humanidad…

_Deténganlo…_

**DIAGNÓSTICO ERRÓNEO, VIOLACIÓN POR BENEFICIO, VIOLACIÓN POR DEFENSA PROPIA, VIOLACIÓN POR AMOR, VIOLACIÓN POR RESPETO, EGOÍSMO. ROBO, FRAUDE, ASESINATO, CRIMEN, DELINCUENCIA, RENCOR PERSONAL, ATAQUE, ATAQUE, ATAQUE, ATAQUE, EXPIAR, EXPIAR, EXPIAR, EXPIAR, CADA VIOLENCIA, CADA CRIMEN, CADA VÍCTIMA, EXPIEN TODO.**

_Por favor… Deténganlo_

**PENA DE MUERTE, TRABAJOS FORZADOS, ENCARCELAMIENTO, CUSTODIA, CRIMEN POR UN RENCOR, CRIMEN POR SUS PROPIOS INTERÉSES, CRIMEN INCONSCIENTE, DELINCUENCIA AUTO-CONSCIENTE, GUERRA CIVIL, INSTIGACIÓN, DECLARACIÓN FALSA, ROBO, SECUESTRO, SUICIDIO, VIOLACIÓN, HOMICIDIO POR NEGLIGENCIA, VIOLENCIA MASIVA, MUERTE EN EL TRABAJO, ACCIDENTES POR EXCESO DE CONFIANZA.  
**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

_¡Detenganlo!_

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

**¡MUERTE! ¡MUERTE!**

_**¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO!¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO!**_

_Deténganlo…deténganlo…deténganlo__… __**¡**_**DETENGANLO**_**!**_

[_Existencia_] fue sometido a tener que presenciar todos los pecados _cometidos_ por la humanidad incontables veces, convirtiéndose en un círculo vicioso interminable, donde al final de este solo _deseaba_ morir para detener esa _terrible_ agonía

Una _luz…_

Eso era lo que quería, una _luz_ que iluminara el mundo de oscuridad que lo cubría…

_Desearía una luz…una luz que me guiara por este sendero de oscuridad…_

Eso era lo que deseaba con tanta fuerza…una guía que señalara su camino…como esa luz blanca y hermosa que había sentido en su cuerpo… aquella blancura que había desaparecido de su ser….

_La deseaba tanto…_

Y como si concediendo su deseo… una hermosa _luz_ había_ emergido_ en el cielo de ese mundo de oscuridad _y pecado_…irguiéndose como la utopía inalcanzable [_Avalon]_ unida a la antigua esencia que había inundado su cuerpo antes de que _naciera_… en ese mar de almas torturadas…Un _sol blanco_ se había formado simbolizando la unión entre la revivida [_Esperanza_] que había logrado escapar milagrosamente de ser _consumida_ por el [_Fuego_] y había huido a la hoja en blanco que era [_Existencia_] y finalmente volviéndose uno con la vaina sagrada Avalon, quien sanando el cuerpo de [_Existencia_] gracias a la poca prana de su maestro King Arthur que quedaba en el ambiente, restaurando la [_Esperanza_] que ahora formaba parte de [Avalon] y ser canalizada a través del objeto conocido como [_Digivice_] que se había refugiado en su alma después de la destrucción del antiguo ser que había sido _[Existencia_].

Lo que había sido un mundo de _pecado_ interminable _iluminado_ por el sol que simbolizaba [_Avalon_] fue… cambiado… Engranajes gigantes de color negro con innumerables grietas alrededor aparecieron en el cielo del mundo, la oscuridad que circundaba el mundo fue _sustituido_ por un gran campo árido con un número _infinito_ de espadas en él y una colina simbolizando el futuro que tenia por delante

Y así fue como [_Existencia_] fue forjada en La [_**Espada**_], sin embargo… el [_Fuego_] ya había dejado su marca en el…

Emiya Kiritsugu era un hombre _vacio_

Todas las _penurias_ que había pasado en su vida lo habían vuelto un hombre roto… alguien que buscaba un propósito porque vivir… y el suyo era salvar a la gente…un sueño horrible, pero era lo único que le quedaba después de la perdida de la_ luz_, que era su esposa.

Sin embargo, el no había logrado cumplir ese propósito, ni siquiera había podido salvar a su esposa y a ninguna de las miles de personas que acababan de morir enfrente de el por su culpa.

Solo deseaba… que alguien quedara vivo además de él… él no quería cargar el pecado de ser el que ocasiono este terrible infierno y nadie sobreviviera además de su persona.

Y fue entonces cuando lo _vio.._

Era un niño… una persona viva… y con toda la alegría de que su roto corazón reunió intento llegar a él antes de que terminara como los demás…

Entonces su alegría murió tan rápido como nació, el niño había caído en el lodo de Angra Mainyuu… sin embargo… tenía _que_ salvarlo, y él conocía la única forma de hacerlo

Reuniendo toda la prana su _Servant_: Saber en el ambiente, uso la Vaina sagrada _Avalon_ y la injerto en el cuerpo del niño junto con el prana como catalizador para la curación…

Y ahí vio un _milagro_… todas las quemaduras en el cuerpo del niño desaparecían rápidamente…su pelo rubio cambiaba de color a rojo con toques de dorado en las puntas… sus ojos ganaban una tonalidad dorada… y no pudo evitar estremecerme por lo mucho que el cambio le recordaba a las llamas…como si fuera marcado por estas… **(1)**

Entonces el niño empezó a dar pequeñas toses y sus ojos abiertos por el indescriptible dolor que había sufrido mostraron la incalculable felicidad que había sentido en su corazón era algo que jamás volvería a sentir, lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad se pintaba en su cara.

Cuando [_**Espada**_] había abierto sus ojos lo primero que noto era que era sostenido por alguien e inmediatamente noto la apariencia de quien lo sostenía, aspecto desaliñado junto con unos ojos terriblemente vacios y lagrimas deslizándose por estos, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo importante era la hermosa sonrisa de felicidad que habitaba en su rostro

"¡Esta vivo! ¡Está vivo!"

[_**Espada**_] _hipnotizado_ por la sonrisa del hombre, pensaba "¿Podre llegar a ser así de feliz si alguna vez salvo a alguien?" [_**Espada**_] lo sabía, este hombre lo había salvado y estaba feliz por eso.

Lo que no sabía era que, quien había sido salvado no era él, si no el hombre…

* * *

Abrió los ojos mirando directamente al techo de color blanco, e inmediatamente lo recordó y muy dentro del sabía que _no_ debía olvidar eso, la _hermosa_ luz _blanca_ que había iluminado su _mundo _de oscuridad…

"Shirou…" murmuro lentamente, comprendiendo que eso era lo único que tenia… el hermoso recuerdo de la luz blanca…

Poco tiempo después, llegaron personas quienes se identificaban como 'Doctores' y le habían dicho que estaba en un 'Hospital', él no sabía que significaba eso, pero igualmente lo acepto con un asentimiento

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto uno de los doctores "Te daré un dulce si me dices"

"Soy Shirou" Respondió como si fuera algo obvio, después de todo el no era nada más que algo blanco, un papel que todavía que alguien escribiera en el

"¿Y tu apellido Shirou-kun?" Cuestiono el segundo doctor

"No lo recuerdo, de hecho no recuerdo nada aparte de despertar aquí" Eso era una mentira, el recordaba mucho mas antes de despertar ahí, recordaba caminar por ese mar en llamas, caer en el mundo de oscuridad, ser salvado por una luz y luego ver la _hermosa_ sonrisa de ese hombre y lo que representaba, sin embargo eso era suyo y mas nadie debía saber eso

Los doctores y las enfermeras que los acompañaban lo miraron con pena en sus ojos y le dijeron que 'todo estaría bien' e 'encontrarían a sus padres', un hombre identificado como un 'psicólogo' le hizo unas cuantas 'preguntas' y horas después escucho hablando a los doctores que su pérdida de memoria era por el trauma del incendio y no por algún golpe en la cabeza, sus padres habían sido dados por muertos y el finalmente volvió al lugar donde había empezado.

Y pasaron los días y 'Shirou' observaba como varios otros niños y niñas en su misma habitación era recogidos por sus familiares y se iban a 'casa' esto le provocaba un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad, como si el también hubiera vivido ese tipo de escena, ser recogido por sus padres y ser llevado a casa para disfrutar un bonito momento familiar.

Entonces, llego_ ese_ hombre, era el mismo de la hermosa sonrisa, pero se veía más vació que antes, mas roto, mas destruido…

Y ese hombre roto _y_ destruido le había ofrecido dos opciones

"¿Quieres ser adoptado por mí, un completo descocido o ir al orfanato?" la elección era fácil, después de todo ese hombre no era un completo desconocido para él, iría con el hombre, prefería eso a ir a un orfanato

Pocos días después de eso y el hombre había vuelto, se había identificado como Emiya Kiritsugu, diciéndole que ya había firmado el papeleo y lo había adoptado como su hijo 'Emiya Shirou'

Después de firmar el papeleo de para ser dado de alta hablo, con un tono directo

"Por cierto, se me ha olvidado decirte pero, soy un mago" hablo sin ningún ápice de mentira en su voz

"Está bien" No le importaba, después de todo este hombre lo había _salvado_ de su destino, y lo que había visto en ese lugar era peor que la muerte, y ser un mago, sin importar lo ridículo que sonara no iba a afectar negativamente lo que pensaba sobre su ahora _padre_

Y así fue como comenzó la vida _distorsionada_ de Emiya Shirou…

* * *

(1) : Se refiere a que en una parte de arriba decia "y el niño _no_ saldría _indemne_" esto es la 'marca' dada por el fuego

Por ahora, esto ha sido todo de 'Digital Hope Night' Pronto alrededor de unos dias o una semana posteare el siguiente capitulo, sin embargo ando algo ocupado y no soy seguro si esa fecha sera certera, pero descuiden que ¡Actualizare algun dia!(?) Okey okey, eso no da mucha esperanza, pero lo haré

¡Ruisu se despide!

Actualizacion 31/10/13

Editado unos pequeños detalles que seran faciles de notar


End file.
